yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy-Eyes
|romaji_anime = Gyarakushīaizu |en_manga = Galaxy Eyes |fr_name = Yeux Galactiques |de_name = Galaxieaugen |it_name = Occhi Galattici |ko_name = 갤럭시아이즈 |ko_romanized = Gaelleogsiaijeu |pt_name = Olhos das Galáxias |es_name = Ojos Galácticos |sets = * Photon Shockwave * Galactic Overlord * 2011 Collectors Tins * Collectible Tins 2011 Wave 2 * Duelist Pack: Kite * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Star Pack 2013 * Primal Origin |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL |manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Galaxy-Eyes" (ギャラクシーアイズ Gyarakushīaizu in the OCG, written as in the anime) is a sub-archetype of the "Galaxy" archetype, containing only high-Level/Rank LIGHT Dragon-Type monsters, utilized by Kite Tenjo and Mizar in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It is supported by the anime effect of "Galaxy Zero", which was changed to support all "Photon" and "Galaxy" monsters in the OCG/''TCG'', and by the anime-only "Neutrino Dowsing", which however works only with the Xyz Monsters. Story " around Kite Tenjo]] "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" and "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" share a connection with each other due to the fact that both dragons were created by the Numeron Code. Also, the two evidently have a rivalry as seen during the Duels of Kite vs Mizar. Mizar characterizes that there is also a legend that the two Galaxy-Eyes monsters together would unlock untold power. These monsters are also able to manifest their powers outside of Duels, such as when "Number 107" and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" caused an earthquake when they met or when "Number C107" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" almost destroyed the Number's Ruins. When Jinlong's eyes glowed green for a moment, he saw the aura of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" around Kite Tenjo. There also exist "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" monsters which are the upgraded forms of these two dragons. They were both created with the use of energy from the Barian World; one was created when Hart Tenjo gave his brother the remainder of his powers, while the other was Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". Kite later found a tablet at Jinlong's Ruins which said "Dragons of light and time, clash at thy place of birth. Then shall the eyes of the galaxies truly awaken for the first time, opening the gate to a new world.", and he was certain this has to do something with how to use the Numeron Code. This was eventually proven to be true, as both are needed to unlock the Numeron Code. From "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Deck デッキ |normal monsters = * Rabidragon |effect monsters = * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon x3 * Lightserpent x2 * Daybreaker x3 * Blade Knight x3 * Shining Angel x3 * D.D. Warrior Lady x2 * Honest * Cyber Dragon x2 |xyz monsters = * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant x2 * Number 10: Illumiknight x2 * Number 39: Utopia x2 * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon x2 * Grenosaurus x2 * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu x2 * Gem-Knight Pearl x2 * Vylon Disigma |spells = * Photon Lead x2 * Photon Booster x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon * The Warrior Returning Alive * Reinforcement of the Army * Luminous Spark x2 * Monster Reborn * Lightning Vortex |traps = * Lumenize x2 * Copy Knight * Raigeki Break x2 * Xyz Effect * Call of the Haunted * Mirror Force * Beckoning Light }} References